Various abbreviations that appear in the specification and/or in the drawing figures are defined as follows:    ASIC application specific integrated circuit    dB decibels    dBFS decibels full scale    MEMS micro electro-mechanical systems    PDM pulse density modulation    SLIMbus serial low-power inter-chip media bus    SNR signal to noise ratio    SPL sound pressure level    UE user equipment    V volts
Audio-visual camcording is one of the most common uses for a mobile device with multimedia capabilities. Advances have been made with respect to the visual capturing components. Customer expectations have in turn risen in regards to the quality of video recordings, however the audio components including both capture and playback have lagged behind the visual side. This may be especially problematic when capturing the video of live events where there are high sound pressure levels (SPL). The internal microphone of the mobile device can saturate when trying to record high SPLs, which are also frequency dependent. The recorded audio signal can result in distortion and compression which influences the overall audio quality.